Rock of Succubus Ino
by Slayer40k
Summary: Years after the war, Ino fails to get Sai to notice her. But after accidentally talking her way into a date with him to a punk concert, she tries educating herself, accidentally stumbling across the Rock of Succubus track from the Fairy Tail Universe. Now a transformed, wild woman, Ino wants to take what she wants! Contains sexual acts, erotic content and strong language.


"He's here, aww he looks better every time I see him!" The blonde, former Kunoichi Ino complained as she was in awe of her former, late classmate Sai. She was having lunch with Sakura who was rolling her eyes at this, getting a little sick by how obsessed she was over Sai, who probably didn't even know she existed.

"I'm surprised you didn't stay on as a Kunoichi to get his attention." Sakura commented as she took a drink.

"You know I'd be killed if I didn't take over the flower shop. Oh, I'm only nineteen, why do I have to be so mature for my age?" Ino frowned as she saw Sai looking at the notice board really curiously. "Sakura you were partners with him…." Ino begged as Sakura was about to stop her, knowing what she was going to ask, cause she had so often.

"I already told you everything about him! Just go over and talk to him, jeez!" Sakura slammed her hand on the table, almost snapping it, as Ino stared her down, their childish rivalry flaring up. "I had the bravery to confess myself to Sasuke! So what do you have coward!" Sakura growled as she wasn't going to let Sakura get away with that.

"Fine than! But I'm going to make you eat those words when I…." Ino told her as she stood up and walked over to Sai, still focusing on Sakura as she almost walked into the dark-haired male, who noticed her commotion. "Oh! Hey Sai hehe, what are you doing?" Ino blushed feeling like such a dork that she was freezing in front of him, practically hearing Sakura snickering behind her.

"Oh hello Ino. I was looking at all the wonderful events coming up. I love looking at the bulletin board and seeing all the wonderful things I can experience and enjoy. It's where I learnt about the concert tonight," Sai smiled in his overly polite, almost creepy manner when Ino saw an opportunity and leaped.

"Wow! What a coincidence, I'm going to it tonight too!" Ino announced right in his face, hoping to make this the perfect opportunity, as Sai seemed happy by this.

"Really? I never thought you'd enjoy Orchestra Metal Ino." Sai said surprised as Ino almost choked. Just her luck, what even is that? Maybe lying isn't a bad thing, but she refused to look bad in front of him and with Sakura.

"Well I'm sure there's a lot about me you don't know." She giggled, flicking her blonde hair flirtishly.

"People apparently don't like metal music, but I just love how many musical instruments can come together so harmonically to produce something beautiful." Sai was in awe in his usual artsy mindset, before returning attention to her. "Well I'll see you tonight Ino." He said goodbye when she misunderstood.

"Oh! Ye…..Yes…..I'm looking forward to it, it's a date!" Ino cheered as she realised she got too carried away, but he saved it for her.

"Huh? It's a date? Sorry, isn't usually the guy who asks the girl?" He scratched his head, clueless to social ques as he wasn't saying no. He actually wanted to go on a date with her. She didn't mess up.

"No no no! That's fine…ummmmm will see you at the concert than," Ino said awkwardly, trying not to freak out as she walked backwards to Sakura, almost tripping over who had no idea how she managed that.

"You're actually going on a date? What do you know about metal music though?" Sakura pointed out, as Ino realised she would be quickly screwed if Sai tried finding out that exact thing from her. She wrapped up her lunch with Sakura and hurried to the music store, hoping to cram in enough knowledge she could to impress Sai.

Music really grew in the last few years after the war, with a music store opening, allowing for records to be sold to anyone in the leaf village. Ino hurried in and thankfully the metal section was really small, but there was one issue. She never asked or checked what the group playing tonight was called. But love had no price value, she bought one of everything and hurried home to educate herself so she could fake it with Sai.

"Ohhhh the things I do for love. Maybe it won't be that bad…uhhh why does he have to be so quirky and adorable," Ino sighed to herself, figuring she may as well listen while she got ready for the date, picking up the first one from the pile. "Rock of Succubus? Such tacky names," Ino shook her head as she took out the record and played it, only getting a few steps away when the music paralysed her.

"ARGH!" Ino screamed out as the blaring, piercing squeal of electric guitar, erupted from her player, making it feel like her ears were going to bleed. Ino tried to switch it off, but if felt like the guitar's audio was coming to live from the speaker, creating pink, sparkling waves that were penetrating her body and immobilizing her.

The songs loud power only got worse as she felt it flood her body, feeling like she was going to burst. Not even her Ninja training could help her as she screamed trying to deafen the metal to no regard. The song continue to bombard her body as Ino couldn't contain it, letting out a scream as light bathed her room. But thankfully with it, Ino seemed to calm down. In fact, she loved the music now, with a large grin on her face as she thought she more than ready for date.

That night, Sai was outside where the concert was, patiently waiting for Ino to arrive. He didn't put too much of an effort in his appearance, asking some of his friends for advice on his first date, but he didn't understand what they were trying to advice him. But he didn't think it would matter, Ino was a nice girl. He was sure she wouldn't mind.

"Sup fucker!" Sai heard a female, only turning out a of instinct as he was taken a back a little, or showed what little emotion he had. The woman walking towards him was Ino, but she had a complete makeover, embracing the concert. She walked confident in short ankle heels and blue, leather pants that were so tight and shiny they looked panted on her thin legs.

Her bare midriff was showing with what looked like realistic tattoos on her skin which was an alarming, pale white now. Ino wasn't wearing much more clothing, with a leather halter vest, supporting and holding up and bare covered her enormous breasts. Apart from some punk jewellery, she wore nothing else, with her pale face in heavy make up and blonde hair now gelled back and ironed straight.

"This the effort you put in with a sex goddess like me, bitch?" Ino snarled with an aggressive, tough attitude to go with her look.

"Oh Ino….You look very nice. I didn't think…" Sai tried to be polite about her wild appearance, but she just grabbed him aggressive and dragged him.

"Just shut up and let's get this party started already!" Ino nagged as she brought him inside where Ino shined over everyone in appearance. The concert was just starting as Ino was ready to let loose and go wild, while Sai was there for more artsy reasons, wanting to appreciate the skill and talent, as Ino pushed him into back, against a wall.

"Ino! Is something wrong?" Sai questioned, not knowing what is proper date etiquette as Ino begun to pull at his pants.

"Shut up already, you fucking suck at talking. Let my mouth do that for you!" Ino snapped getting down on her knees, as Sai though it'd be rude to stop her. But even he wasn't dumb enough to realise she was going for his privates, yet something about her appearance, her actions and aggression, was making him feel something. Something ticklish with his blood rushing, feeling a elongated, hardening sensation that satisfied him.

"Ino we're in…awww!" Sai tried to point out but silenced himself as Ino ripped out his cock, licking her punk lips.

"Oh yes! Your personality may be shit but at least your body rocks!" Ino cheered as he gave his cock, a few long strokes, pulling back his foreskin as she begun to suck him off. Sai tensed up and grabbed onto her blonde hair for support as he was at her mercy.

He didn't understand what this sensation was. It was like she was sucking his chakra away in a pleasurable manner. Was this a Jitsu he wondered. What ever it was, he had to admit he really liked it, as the leather cladded punk ninja took in the full length of his large rod. Ino lust for him fuelled her ambitions, giving him a skilfully, talented blowjob, letting her lips close in on his head as she stroked his dick with her hand.

Ino's dick sucking only got more aggressive as Sai couldn't handle much more. The virgin felt a pleasuring pressure, building up and burning at the tip of his cock as he thought this was bad, but didn't want it to stop. Suddenly, he felt it erupt, feeling a thick release shoot from him and a pleasure release that shook him to his core, leaving him weak and limp, breathless by Ino.

"Awwww fuck! Little virgin bitch, could have warned me!" Ino coughed as she shallowed his seed, getting up as she could see how hooked for her she made him, as the night was still young. Still she wanted a more badass setting. "Come on slut, this band fucking sucks. I'll show you something really wild!" Ino bossed him as she grabbed the mind blown ninja, bringing him back to hers where she was going to make a man out of him.


End file.
